Memorias Paeteritium
by MsNubbehHorns
Summary: Memories of the Past. This is side story to go along with my main work Friends and love on the other side. This is how My Oc's mother Diane Celestral Got together with her Father. It all began in seventh year...


This was it, I stood in my flat looking around taking everything in as I mentally prepared. So the final battle would be where in a sense it all began, Hogwarts. Picking up a picture I smiled as I looked at it. Raven, she had grown up so well, she went from a shy clumsy girl into a beautiful and strong woman. She was intelligent, extremely kind, yet she was not to be crossed. I couldn't be more proud of her, even if she took after her father more than anything. Severus…I moved to my room and opened the nightstand pulling out an envelope. Opening it I smiled as I looked at the picture I pulled out. As unexpected as our relationship was and no matter how wrong it went, I treasure every moment off it. I can remember how it all started our seventh year almost as if it was yesterday, Sirius, James, and Remus. While Sirius and James never understood why, I had Remus to guide me. I don't think anything would have been the same without his help. I let out a sigh and wiped away my tears, to this day my feelings hadn't changed they were the same as they were seventh year.

* * *

It was the seventh year, my last year in that. Meaning I had one more year and then I would be done with school. I stretched and smiled jumping out of bed and getting dressed for class, pulling my red hair back in a ponytail. Before heading to breakfast. "Good morning and happy first day of our last year" I smiled as Sirius smiled patting the spot next to him for me to sit. Once I sat down I began gathering food on my plates and began to eat. "So what class do we start this year of with?" I turned to Remus who usually had the answer for all my questions. "Double potions..." My smile dropped and I could hear James snicker. Sirius on the other hand didn't look too amused. "I swear if Slughorn pairs you up with that greasy bat again..." "Sirius..." Remus warned him lightly shutting the other boys up sufficiently. "Let's all just keep in mind he is the only reason she has passed since 5th year..." II could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment, it was true and I knew it was. "Well...at least I'm passing..."

Remus gave a disapproving look in my direction. "You also would pass if you would put some time and effort into the class...you struggle in no other class. So why you blow potions off is beyond me..." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "If Slughorn wouldn't be Slughorn I would put some effort into...I just...I can't stand being in his class anymore...he favors certain students. And compare less gifted students...such as myself to them...'Celestral. Should take a few notes from Snape...MS Celestral if you would only…blah blah blah" I mockingly waved my hands making Sirius and James laugh. "It's not like I'm not trying anymore. It's just discouraging..." I pushed my food around and let out a sigh. I needed potions class in order to become and Auror along with Sirius and James so I had little room to complain.

"Well...let's grab our books and begin this day..." I suggested as I got up and left the hall followed by the boys. "Are you going to say something this year...or are you going to remain silent like last year?" I turned to Remus who was walking next to me. "It's not that easy moony...not with them...plus I'm sure he hates me as it is..." I let out a sigh and glance back at Sirius and James who were busy arguing over something. "Me and James are already on...well not so good terms...why make it worse." "Because at the end it is your happiness not his..." And once again or as always Remus was right. "I know...I guess giving I a shot won't hurt...well it could if I were rejected...but it's just...you saw how they were about Rabastan..." I gave Remus a concerned look which he returned. "True...well this our last year. It's completely up to you at this point" which was the problem, I couldn't make such a big decision by myself. If it would be anyone else it wouldn't be too bad.

I rushed to my dorm and quickly grabbed the books I needed. I walked down the stairs avoiding the other girls, it was no secret at this point that I didn't get along with girls to well. My eyes landed on Remus, who was waiting by the entrance. "The others went ahead..." I nodded and joined him as we walked to the classroom in the dungeons.

"Small talk would be a good way to approach it" I looked up at him. 'Of course this discussion wasn't over yet, than again we font have to worry about James or Sirius right now'. "Well yes...about what...honestly the only thing I know he enjoys for sure is reading...and you can only talk so much about books..." "Only if you don't read much yourself..." "Are you telling me I should start reading books just so I can talk to him?" "Yes." I looked at him a little thrown off, than again he did read a lot himself so he would know. "I guess...oh...I know...maybe...u could ask him for a recommendation...maybe it won't be as awkward..." "There you go." Remus smiled as he turned to me.

It was easy to speak of the plan it was a lot harder to actually do it. As predicted Slughorn immediately paired me up with Snape meaning I said with him. While Sirius and James glared from across the room. This should give me a decent opportunity to set my plan into action.

Last year I had somehow fallen for the boy who hate my friends and probably disliked me. I turned to him watching him as he sat the skimming through the pages of his potions book. I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it do to self-doubt. But with my luck a closed it hard enough to make my teeth clack together getting the boys attention as I simple started at him.

"Can I help you?" He sounded rather snarky and bitter, it made me cringe internally. "uuuuuh ...no...I ...uh..." He just looked at me scowling. "I see you have spent too much time with potter and black losing your ability to speak coherently" I turned away and looked at my book, well first attempts usually fail. I opened my book and looked at the first chapter and let out a sigh.

I felt defeated before I even started. And class was no different, every time Slughorn looked at me I apparently I did something wrong. And had to point it out to the whole class. Halfway through the class I couldn't take the snickering and the attention any longer. I got up and left the room leaving Severus alone with the potion. I sat outside on the floor in the hallway. I was not going to put up with his nonsense, or anybody's nonsense not today not for the rest of the year. I would proof them all wrong by being greater than any of them expect.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to act like the woman you always claim to be. I will not let my grade suffer because you are having a tantrum." I looked up and saw Severus standing over me something clicked at his words. "I am not throwing a tantrum I am calming myself so I don't get detention, okay!" "I can see how well it's working..." "just shut up...it's not like he tells you when you do as much as move a finger that your wrong...I know I'm not that bad at potions...I'm decent enough that I should be passing without tutoring...be honest...ignore my friend ship with James and Sirius act like we hated each other and tell me how I do in potions truthfully" he seemed hesitant as he considered my words carefully. But for me it took too long, "never mind...let's just get class over with." I got up and marched past him.

This year couldn't have started off worse.


End file.
